


middlenglishtowne: a studie of suburbane lyfe

by slavetohiscat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monastic, Chaucerian English, F/M, Gen, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavetohiscat/pseuds/slavetohiscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Towards a translatione of M_Leigh and gyzym's fyne tale of younge monastick lyfe into propere Engleesh, specyifically Chaucerian Engleesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	middlenglishtowne: a studie of suburbane lyfe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigrrmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrrmilk/gifts).
  * A translation of [Middletown: A Study of Suburban Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926372) by [M_Leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Leigh/pseuds/M_Leigh). 



SEPTEMBERE  
IN WHICH THERE IS AN ARRIVAL

Howe to portraye soothly Bucky Barnes?  
He weren, as we shalle come to see,  
a gentil harlot, a lover of Ryshions,  
a tobbaco chewer, a kindler of flames,  
cowardly in battle, unchivalric in luve,  
a fayelld jester, trewly vernacular,  
and, to borrowe a frase quothe oftene  
by his classmaytes of lesser piety,  
a “swiving sodomite” (a hit that hinte  
of the ungodliness of the younge mind,  
though truthily it tromped a matter of facte).  
Over the course of oo ful eventful year  
he woulde incur twenty-nine Our Fathers,  
oo Hayle Mary, and mo be lyable  
for nymerous small fires (none of anie consequence),  
nine separate cloyster disruptyons,  
a novice tumbling out of a tree,  
another novyce speaking tongues  
in the refrectorie, and, to the astonishment  
of the collected priests and parsons of MCUHS,  
the ful firste stryke of Steve Rogers.

Butte all of these charges the Future guards  
close to her bosome. For nowe,  
Bucky Barnes was The Lowely Novice,  
and unnatural was he.

“He smelleth like the pitte of an arme,"  
quoth Pepper Potts, scrunching up hir pale,  
freckled visage wonce she and hir sister  
June had passed him.

“Thou knowest that that was specifically  
the smell of the pit of an arme  
and not a smell of the feete,  
or a smell of the fundement,  
or anie divers variety of bodily odor  
that thou findeth ugly?” quoth Tony Stark,  
appearing as if out of nowhere,  
graspyng his gipser in front of him  
his eyes plenteviois as the aspect  
of wan of God's most crawling creatyres,  
as weren oftentimes his wont.  
“Thine nose is not that quik, for you are,  
by His nayme, notte a bloodehound  
or anie other kinde of dogge that coulde  
know those kinds of subtle ponancies.  
Whie notte just saye that he smelleth,  
for he does, and it is ful wel unsanitary.”  
Tony’s cheeks had the sheen as one who had  
cursedly scrubbeth up'on't  
with some scathe form of spotte salve  
a bryf time rather, whiche was to have it that  
it looked reprevanly, vilainously cleane now  
but would recant to its saucefleemious state  
as Nature intended in a matter of Hours, or,  
if He shall hav't, Minutes. Pepper should have known,  
being similarly afflicted, although hir skin was  
not as lowly as Tony’s, whose was, in tyrn,  
not namely as lowly as James Rhodes’. But soothly,  
nobody’s skin was honeste as lowly as Rhodey’s these days.  
It was beste to simply trie not to entertayne  
the notion trop deep in t' mynde, and alsow  
to looke at a fixed pointe over his showlder  
whan talking to him if at all possible.

“I saye he wiffs of the pit of an arm because  
I hath smelled the pitte of an arm,” Pepper told him,  
clutching hir prayerbookes to hir chest  
as she scurried down the cloister. “Also,  
I weren of t' figure.”


End file.
